Let's ALL doodle
by TalksToSelf
Summary: KuroganexFay SyaoranxSakura and slight Mokonaness it's almost complete crack, return of the magic doodle feather, this time they all have a go. Rated because of Fay being a dirty so and so and Kurogane's language


Takes place in the episode Doodler Mokona, just after they come out of the story, and realise the 'nice lady' isn't there.

"MANJU BUN GIVE HER THE DAMNED FEATHER!" Kurogane yelled chasing the flying white... thing around the room. Mokona giggled in delight and span out of the way of Kurogane's raised sword.  
"Ah Sakura doesn't mind if I play with it!" Mokona said playfully. Sakura was watching in horror as she had no doubt Kurogane really WOULD kill the little rabbit like creature.  
"Why do you even want to play with it?" Fay asked curiously.  
"It's got magic powers!" Mokona chuckled, landing ontop of a pile of paper. "Secret technique number 72! Super drawing skills!" And Mokona's wrath began. On the paper infront of it, it began to draw clouds, hearts, random bunnies all shaped like Mokona, they all appeared in the room, bouncing off walls and ceilings, one Mokona-faced heart repeatedly hit Syaoran in the head.  
"AH!" Sakura said in shock.  
"Hyuu! That looks like fun!" Fay said happily. "Can I try?" The sorceror brushed a flying rainbow Mokona off of his shoulder. Kurogane had gone slightly psycho and was trying to kill anything that came too close. Fay expertly dodged his blade and stepped to the paper. He swiftly erased the bouncing Mokonas. "Let's see." He thought, twirling the feather. "Kuro-pon would look very nice as a puppy."  
"DAMNIT LIKE HELL I WOULD!" He snatched the father before Fay could rearrange his anatomy, and handed it to Sakura, who looked at it intently. She crossed to the paper and started to draw girly things, like sparkles, glitter swirls and hearts. (You KNOW that's what REALLY goes on in Sakura's head) Kurogane growled, Fay giggled and Syaoran looked mildly impressed.

"Oooooh!" Mokona chirped chasing a sparkle. It had to climb on Kurogane's head to continue it's quest which Kurogane did not like. She drew a princess, on a throne, and instantly a throne appeared, however there was no Princess. Syaoran took the feather and adjusted her hair, then Sakura found herself sat on the throne.  
"KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN!" Fay said as Syaoran repeatedly adjusted the princess' outfit. She giggled, it looked like a wedding dress from her kingdom.  
"Lemme try!" Mokona chirped, it hurried to the feather, and drew a prince beside the princess.  
"Ha ha." Syaoran said sarcastically, trying to remove the crown from his head.  
"CHU!" Mokona squeaked, Syaoran suddenly kissed Sakura, albeit awkwardly. Sakura turned scarlet.  
"MOKO-CHAN!" She said embarrassedly.  
"Wasn't me!" Mokona said pointing to Fay who was holding the feather. He smirked mischievously.  
"At least I didn't turn him into a frog." Fay said remembering an old faerietale he was once told. (Fay's an idiot, frog to prince not prince to frog)  
"What... What is with you and turning people into animals!" Kurogane complained  
"OH I know!" He said. "I'll turn Mokona into a..."

"Ne, Fay-San!" Mokona whined, as it felt it's form rearranging. It was suddenly a beautiful woman. "Do I look Kawaii Kuro-rin?"  
"Shut up!" Kurogane growled, frustrated, he had to admit, the whte thing made a hot human.  
"Don't make me draw you." Fay sang.  
"I have no problems with slaying you infront of the kids!" Kurogane raised his sword, only to find, as Fay scrawled, his sword turned into a flower. Kurogane blinked repeatedly.  
"Aww, for me?" Fay said taking the flower and smiling. "You shouldn't have." He made Sakura and Syaoran kiss a few more times, then decided to have a bit more fun with Mokona. He made the now human female Mokona kiss Kurogane, much to his annoyance. He pushed her forcefully.  
"Wah Kuro-wan is so mean!" She howled hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura who was still embarrassed having just made out with Syaoran was tinged bright red.  
"Shut up! Damnit gimme that feather!"  
"Iie. Apologise to Mokona." Fay said breathily, dodging Kurogane's grasp.  
"Never!"  
"Then I will make you Kuro-chu!" Kurogane rolled his eyes. Nobody could make him apologise, but he found his feet leading the way to the girls before he could protest. He knelt down, and a giant speech bubble appeared above his head. Kurogane found himself speaking the words in the bubble.

"My dearest love Mokona, I am desperately sorry I rejected your amorous display of affection, but my heart belongs to another, a blond magician." Sakura couldn't stop giggling. Mokona clapped childishly making 'PUU' noises, and Syaoran rubbed his head. Were they all crazy? "His name is Fay." Kurogane said. "He's my big kitty forever and always! I love to make him purr and... DAMNIT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He roared as Fay paused for thought. he drew himself with a bubble shield around him, protecting him from Kurogane, who despite not having a sword could still be lethal.  
"This is very fun, though I guess Sakura-chan wants her memories back now?"  
"Sakura-chan would very much like you to stop making her kiss people!" Sakura said crossing her arms and pouting.  
"Aww, I KNOW!" Fay said happily, and he drew Kurogane in a dress. Kurogane growled looking at the knee length red dress, he really was going to skin that magician alive. A speech bubble appeared above the warriors head.  
"Honestly Fay-sama could you not have picked something a little more revealing! I like to look hot for you." He found himself saying. "How about tonight I play Uke and you can be Seme!" He looked disgusted with himself even if he had no control.  
"Really, not infront of the children Kuro-chan!" Fay said with a smile. He was enjoying this. He erased his bubble and instead drew a bench for him to sit on whilst drawing. Sakura couldn't stop giggling and Mokona was having fun with her human body, trying to teach it to fly.

"Draw what you like, just give me back my pants!" Kurogane complained.  
"Is that permission Kuro-woof?" Fay simpered, drawing Kurogane in his regular clothes.  
"Draw me in a pretty dress Fay-san!" Begged Mokona. "I want to look pretty too!" Fay, distracted by the newly human girl, didn't even realise Kurogane snatch the pen and paper until it was too late. He drew his sword back, Mokona back to normal, and removed the red from sakura and syaoran's faces.  
"Kuro-rin you spoil the fun!"  
"I'm not done with you!" Growled the furious man. He drew Fay tied to his own bench before giving Sakura the feather to absorb. She did so without hesitation, fainting into Syaoran's arms.  
"Now..." Kurogane said grabbing his sword and the back of Fay's bench. "We'll see who the fuck is Seme and Uke!" And dragged him from the room.

A/n: Boredom. And sugar


End file.
